Enfoque
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo es actor desde pequeño, con la reputación de ser el chico malo de Hollywood. Rukia es cantante, apodada como la princesa del pop y conocida como la chica buena de Hollywood. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengan que grabar una película romántica juntos... como pareja? [Adaptación a Bleach]
1. Conociéndolos

_Hola! Bueno, mi primer fic... Aunque es una adaptación, me siento emocionada. Es la primera vez que publico algo... Espero que os guste._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bueno, Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La historia es una adaptación del fanfic de Inuyasha escrito por la autora gangster-guns._

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_**Capítulo 1: Conociéndolos  
**_

Ichigo Kurosaki. 18 años. Es conocido mundialmente como el _"chico malo de Hollywood"_. Él era todo lo que una chica podría pedir. Poseía un extraordinario pelo naranja y unos preciosos ojos miel en los que podías perderte. Muy musculoso y prepotente. Era el sueño de todas las niñas, adolescentes y hasta mujeres con cierta edad.

Empezó a trabajar en el negocio casi desde que llegó al mundo. Es hijo de la famosa actriz y modelo Masaki Kurosaki y el famoso productor, Isshin Kurosaki. Hermano del famoso bajista Kaien Kurosaki. Una gran familia, ¿no?

Su madre murió cuando él tenía 12 años, por lo tanto tuvo que empezar a obedecer a su padre en todo. Este quería que él tuviera la misma vida que tuvo su madre: tener talento, dinero, fama... y ser reconocido para así poder llevar el apellido de la familia. Eso es todo lo que su padre quería, e Ichigo lo sabía perfectamente. Él sabía que a su padre le encantaría que fuera uno de los mejores actores de los próximos años. Como el dicho dice: "ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puede hacerse realidad hoy".

_**Hace Seis Años...**_

_- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!- gritó su padre. Parecía bastante frustrado._

_- ¿Qué pasa, papá?- dijo el niño asomándose tímidamente por la puerta del despacho de su padre. Estaba asustado._

_- Ya sabes que tendremos que apretarnos el cinturón ahora- dijo.- Ya no será lo mismo..._

_- Puede seguir todo así, papá, sólo..._

_- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! ¡Será como yo digo y punto!- dijo su padre golpeando la mesa con el puño y miró detenidamente a su segundo hijo._

_- De acuerdo, papá- dijo agachando la cabeza y derramando un par de lágrimas. El hombre suavizó su mirada al verlo en ese estado._

_- Campeón- se acercó a su hijo y se agachó frente a él, acariciando su cabeza.- Sabes que a mí también me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero como ves, ya no va a poder ser..._

_**Presente...**_

Desde ese día, Ichigo fue a clases de actuación. Su padre quería que él hiciera todo lo posible para ser una estrella, llevando con honor el apellido Kurosaki. Por mucho tiempo, Isshin se mostró estricto con él, ni lo abrazaba ni le daba palabras de aliento. Solo lo inscribía para anuncios, novelas infantiles y comedias. El chico empezó a sentir bastante odio y resentimiento hacia su padre. Cuando cumplió 15 años empezó a revelarse. Nunca volvió a ser como antes.

Salía de fiesta todas las noches, llegaba borracho al set de filmación, se peleaba con diversos cámaras y estuvo en muchos juicios por daños físicos y destrucción de la propiedad por conducir también ebrio. Él era el chico malo de Hollywood y siempre era noticia en todo el país.

_Mala influencia._

_¡Oh no, otra vez!_

_No me sorprende viniendo de él_

Esos eran algunos comentarios que decía la gente, pero a él no parecía importarle. Aunque los escuchaba todos y, sin duda, había uno que era el que más le dolía: _Si Masaki estuviera viva, ¿qué diría?_

Llegó a su casa totalmente ebrio. Esquivaba las paredes y muebles haciendo un gran esfuerzo por poder abrir bien los ojos. Tenía hipo y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Llevaba su blanca camisa abierta y manchada de alcohol y se notaba que se había caído, dado que sus pantalones estaban rotos y llenos de tierra. De repente, cayó en el sillón de cuero que estaba en el salón y cerró sus ojos.

- ¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!- gritó su padre, quien lo escuchó entrar.

- Mierda, estoy muerto...- suspiró e intentó subir las escaleras. Sin duda, recibiría otra bronca de su padre...

_Oo b.l.e.a.c.h oO_

Rukia Kuchiki. 16, casi 17 años. Es conocida mundialmente por ser una de las cantantes más cpntroversiales, reveladorasy hermosas del momento. Apodada como _"la chica buena de Hollywood"_. Ha ganado múltiples premios, de los más importantes. Sueño y fantasía de muchos adolescentes y hombres ya con cierta edad. Con 17 años, poseía una admirable belleza, unos hermosos ojos violetas azulados donde se notaba un brillo especial y un cabello negro como el ébano con un mechón que caía por la mitad de su cara, perfectamente cuidado y sedoso. Una chica que cautivaba a cualquiera.

Fue abandonada en un orfanato por su madre cuando era un bebé. Al ser huérfana, aprendió muchas lecciones de la vida... aunque también encontró su motivación: cantar. Cuando tenía 5 años fue adoptada por una pareja que vivía en Los Ángeles y allí empezó clases de canto y algunas de actuación. Era una actriz nata, pero destacaba bastante por su voz. Su madre adoptiva la llevaba a concursos de belleza en los cuales salía siempre ganadora por su talento, que consistía en tocar algún instrumento, cantar o bailar.

Siempre rogaba a sus padres que la inscribieran en un concurso nuevo desde que tenía 6 años hasta los 14. Cuando cumplió 15, un productor de una agencia de talentos se interesó en ella y la invitó a Hollywood para presentarla en la compañía discográfica Sony BMG. Allí fue donde su carrera de cantante despegó.

**_Dos Años Antes..._**

_- Rukia, te presento a Michael y Patrick Jones. Ellos son los dueños de esta discográfica y están muy interesados en ti._

_Dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y observaron a la jovencita que tenían enfrente._

_- Encantada, soy Rukia Kuchiki- los dos hombres le dieron la mano y sonrieron amistosamente. Esa niña tenía el aspecto perfecto para ser la nueva princesa pop del siglo._

_- Bienvenida, Rukia- dijo Patrick.- Como ya verás, todo el sello está bastante interesado en ti. Así que ¿por qué no nos acompañas al estudio para ver cómo te va?_

_- De acuerdo- sonrió y se dirigió hacia el estudio de grabación con aquellos hombres. Sin duda su sueño se había hecho realidad._

**_Presente..._**

Desde entonces, ella trabajaba día y noche. Componiendo, inventando nuevas melodías. Y, con el pasar de los meses, sacó su primer single: _Baby, one more time_, que fue un éxito en ventas. Todos hablaban de ella. Era la portada de muchas revistas para adolescentes y modelo en varias campañas publicitarias. Todos la querían y muchos directores se interesaban en saber cómo sería actuando.

Estaba en su sala favorita, practicando la coreografía para su nueva canción. Con su coreógrafa, se concentraba en inventar los pasos para que el baile quedara bien, cuando apareció Jared Stone: productor reconocido internacionalmente por producir las mejores películas románticas y dramáticas. Incluso documentales.

- Hola, Rukia. ¿Cómo te va?- dijo sonriente. Estaba muy emocionado, tenía una propuesta.

- ¡Señor Stone! Bastante cansada- rio.- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Bueno, quería hacerte una propuesta laboral. ¿Sería posible que hablásemos en privado?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo tomando la botella de agua, y salió emocionada.

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Cualquier opinión o crítica me la comunicáis en un review._

_Nos vemos! KD_


	2. Premios MTV (I)

_Hola de nuevoooo! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, actualizando el fic._

_Bueno, queda agradecer los reviews a Darkrukia4, a Chibibra-saiyajin-evans y a Kotsuki Kurosaki. Muchas graciaaaaaaaas :3_

**_Notas: _**_Cuando empiece el colegio (ya casiii día 13, viernes 13 w.w), actualizaré cada fin de semana si los exámenes me dejan tiempo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bueno, Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La historia es una adaptación del fanfic de Inuyasha escrito por la autora gangster-guns._

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_**Capítulo dos: Premios MTV (I)**_

- Bueno Rukia. Tengo una propuesta laboral para ti. Sólo tengo diez minutos ya que tengo que recoger mi ropa para los MTV. Vas a ir, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto. Podemos vernos y hablar sobre tu propuesta. Por cierto, ¿qué es?- dijo Rukia. Era muy inocente, casi parecía que aun era una inexperta.

- Como tengo conocimiento de que has ido a clases de actuación y que tu talento es cantar, Tom y yo estamos muy interesados en ver cómo te desenvuelves en nuestra nueva película "_Cosa nostra_", la cual tu interpretarías. Si aceptas, claro.

La chica escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras sin creerlas. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y empezó a saltar eufórica..

- ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!- abrazó al que sería su primer director, hasta que se percató de lo que hacía.- Oh, lo lamento mucho, señor...- dijo arrepentida.

- Eres toda una dulzura, Kia. Mañana nos vemos después de los MTV y te presento a tu compañero estrella.

- Desde luego. Adiós, señor Stone- dijo volviendo a la pista de baile. Siguió ensayando, más feliz que de costumbre. Quería decírselo a sus padres.

Cuando llevaban ya una media hora, el ensayo acabó y ella volvió a casa después de saludar a algunos paparazzis. Nunca se enfadaba por los ataques de preguntas que algunos le hacían, siempre se mostraba amable y contenta. La prensa nunca tuvo motivos para hablar mal de ella y la chica nunca dio mala impresión a los periodistas.

_**Domingo... 19:30 horas...**  
_

El sonido de un teléfono móvil inundaba las habitaciones de la gran mansión.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- exclamó Rukia corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando el dichoso aparatito. Entonces, encontró a su padre adoptivo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cogiéndolo con autosuficiencia.

- Necesitas ponerlo en otro lugar, Rukia.

- ¡Gracias!- le dijo con una sonrisa y cogió su teléfono.

- En serio, estoy cansado de escucharlo sonar en mi oficina.

- Sí, sí, claro- dijo haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano-. Oh, es Grimmjow- dijo descolgando.

_- Hola, amor- dijo una voz por el auricular. Pertenecía a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, cantante y guitarrista principal de los _Young Folks_._

_- Hola, gatito. ¿Ya estás listo? ¿A qué hora me vienes a buscar?- preguntó con voz ansiosa y contenta, con una sonrisa adornando su cara._

_- Uhm, sí... Sobre eso... n-no voy a ir- en el momento en que sus palabras fueron oídas por Rukia, su sonrisa se desvaneció y dio paso a una mueca de decepción. OTRA VEZ la iba a dejar plantada._

_- Oh, y... ¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- dijo fingiendo interés, aunque estaba demasiado triste como para fingirlo bien._

_- No, no... no es eso. Solo es que tengo que ir al estudio para grabar un nuevo álbum y no tengo tiempo para ir a los premios y... lo siento, Kia- parecía arrepentido._

_- Está bien, no te preocupes, iré sola…_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Sí, no te preocupes. Nos veremos otro día, ¿no?_

_- Por supuesto. Lo lamento, amor. Adiós._

_- Claro. Te qui...- él ya había colgado._

Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Llegó al salón y se topó con su padre.

- ¿Era Grimmjow?- preguntó él. Se notaba preocupado y enfadado. Otra vez, ese malcriado hijo de su madre había dejado plantada a su hija.

- Sí, él... no va a venir. Supongo que le pediré a Jay que me lleve- cogió su cartera, llaves y móvil. Se retocó un poco el rímel y salió fuera-. Te quiero, papá. Saluda a mamá- dijo dándole un beso.

- Claro, no te preocupes. Pásalo bien- abrió la puerta de la limusina negra y su hija entró. Cerró la puerta y entró dentro de la casa. Se moría de ganas por saber la cantidad de premios que ganaría su hija, claro que eso no lo decía.

_- Debería de habérmelo imaginado, nunca cambiará..._- pensaba una triste Rukia a la vez que miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Señorita Rukki?- preguntó Jay.

Él la llamaba así desde que tenía 15 años, siempre fue una niña para él, y lo sigue siendo.

- Dime, ¿qué pasa?

- No dejes que eso te afecte, pasa la mejor noche de todas- dijo su viejo amigo, aparcando frente a la alfombra roja.- No te distraigas por culpa de ese muchachito, hoy es tu noche.

- Gracias, Jay. Te veo luego- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Te dedicaré un premio.

Se bajó de la limusina con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, no iba a deprimirse. Jay tenía razón, hoy sería su noche. Saludó con su mano a todos los allí congregados y escuchó gritar su nombre a los mismos. Todos la aplaudían y ella no podría estar más contenta, pero justo en ese momento, lo vio.

_- Oh, no, tú no... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Oo b.l.e.a.c.h oO_

**_Domingo... 19:30 horas..._**_  
_

Un chico con el pelo negro buscaba a su hermano menor. Hacía media hora que ya tenía que haber estado listo y seguía sin aparecer. Definitivamente lo mataría si no lo encontraba pronto.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ SI NO TE ENCUENTRO DENTRO DE DIEZ MINUTOS!- gritó a todo pulmón, buscando por cada rincón de la casa.

Recordó el lugar favorito de su hermano: el sótano, no por nada era sangre de su sangre. Dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Encontró a la persona que buscaba medio tirada en el sofá de cuero marrón que había en esa habitación, con unos cascos puestos y con la música a todo volumen.

Ichigo yacía acostado durmiendo en su sofá favorito, escuchando Nirvana. Un hilo de saliva corría por su mejilla y se le escuchaban los pausados ronquidos que salían desde su garganta.

De pronto se despertó de golpe a causa de sus cascos. Sí, su hermano le había puesto la música a MIL de sonido.

- ¿Ah, qué, cuál?- dijo con los ojos desorbitados, mirando a la nada. Cuando su vista enfocó bien la imagen que tenía delante, la procesó y se dio cuenta de que frente a él se encontraba su hermano, con bastante mala leche reflejada en su rostro.

- No me lo puedo creer. Me hubiera gustado ser quien te lanzara una jarra llena de leche de hace tres meses para despertarte, pero veo que con ese hilo de saliva no necesitas más.

- Cállate, Kaien. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Que qué quiero? ¡Jah! ¡QUIERO QUE EL IMBÉCIL DE MI HERMANO DEJE DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y SE ALISTE PARA LOS PREMIOS DE ESTA NOCHE!- dijo con toda la rabia del mundo.

- Feh, cállate. Odio que me despierten gritando- ya lo había conseguido, se había puesto de mal humor. No aguantaba a su hermano.

- Si no quieres que te tire por el balcón, vístete. En diez minutos tenemos que estar en la alfombre roja.

Ichigo se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo.

Tenía que estar presentable. Ayer por la mañana un amigo de su padre habló con Isshin para ofrecerle un nuevo papel en una nueva rompe-taquillas: _"Cosa nostra",_ y hoy conocería a la estrella con la cual compartiría pantalla. Según le habían dicho, era una película romántica, dramática y con acción, tal y como le gustaban. Tampoco le disgustaría besar a alguna belleza de Hollywood.

El pelinaranja nunca participaba en películas mediocres. Él siempre actuaba para películas que creyera que serían taquilleras. Era muy arrogante y con mala actitud. Siempre golpeaba a algún cámara y daba mala impresión en las revistas, pero nadie podía negar que era un gran actor. Aunque fuese un chico malo.

Subió a la limusina acompañado de Kaien, ya que la banda _Neon Trees _en la cual tocaba su hermano, actuaba hoy en los premios MTV.

- Más te vale no cagarla hoy, Ichigo. Es un milagro que no estés ebrio.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho lo contrario?

- Te juro que si lo arruinas, te enviaré al hospital, importándome una mierda que llegue a los medios. Te lo advierto- dijo amenazante.

- Sí, sí. Como tú digas- contestó desinteresado mientras salían de la limusina. Se puso a saludar, tirar besos, guiñarle el ojo a las chicas... cosas de costumbre.

Siguió con su actividad hasta que la vio bajas de su limusina. Estaba realmente hermosa.

_- Oh, por Kami... ¿qué haces aquí dulzura?- _sonrió sugestivamente cuando se percató de que ella también lo observaba. Iba a ser una noche interesante...

La vio acercarse con un vestido de _strapless _negro de cuero con líneas cruzadas hechas con mini-cadenas que cubrían casi todo el vestido. Llevaba también unas botas negras de tacón de aguja que llegaban hasta por encima de la rodilla. Su pelo estaba suelto, no podía estar más guapa. Era... perfecta.

Se podría decir que ella era su amor platónico. Claro que nadie debía enterarse. Desde el "desastre del día de acción de gracias" (como lo llamaban los medios), ellos no habían vuelto a dirigirse la mirada y siempre que hablaban, era para discutir e insultarse. Él podía hacer que Rukia soltara su lado oscuro y explotara toda su frustración.

Él estaba vestido con un pantalón, camisa y chaqueta negros, en la cual ponía sus gafas de sol. Las chicas se volvían locas con su desaliñada actitud, pero a Rukia no le podía parecer más absurdo.

- Oooh, princesita del pop, ¿te has vestido así para mí? No tendrías que haberlo hecho- dijo burlonamente al verla acercarse y saludar gente.

- Ah, como sea- rodó los ojos y siguió caminando. No quería hacer una escena pero él la siguió rápidamente. Todas las personas se dieron cuenta. El mundo sabía que Ichigo estaba interesado en ella. Incluso cuando empezó a salir con Senna Blanks, estaba pendiente de ella.

- Aquí estoy. Después de estos años deberías ser un poco más liberal y... menos hipócrita- sonrió complacido. Rukia siempre odiaba que la llamara hipócrita.

- Y yo estoy aquí, intentando pasarlo bien, después de estos años en los que siempre te has dedicado a molestarme pedazo de egocéntrico, descerebrado, idiota, asqueroso, inmaduro, repulsivo, imbécil y ¡pervertido!- gritó Rukia con todas sus fuerzas.

Ichigo estaba sonriendo. La prensa y toda las personas estaban mirándola. Solo habían escuchado a la chica gritarle eso a su enemigo y enfocaron todas las cámaras en ella.

- Así que pervertido, ¿eh?

- Bien, creo que todos cometemos errores- le tendió su mano y se saludaron "amistosamente". La cantante sonrió y siguió caminando. Por poco no había armado un escándalo. Pero Ichigo quería más, un apretón de manos no era suficiente y hoy cumpliría su meta.

Siguió caminando con arrogancia hasta llegar a la silla que le correspondía y sentarse en ella. Aunque no estaría mucho tiempo sentado: presentaba el mejor vídeo del año y Rukia estaba nominada otra vez. Esperaba con ansias presentar el nuevo moon man.

Ah, y por supuesto, que tocase su hermano...

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_¿Y bien? ¿Un review? Lo agradecería muchísimo. Y espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy!_

_Nos vemos C:_


	3. Premios MTV (II)

_Holaaaaaa! Yo aquí de nuevo con el tercer capi del fic... En fin, no ha sido el fin de semana pero tampoco me quedo lejos, ¿no? jaja__ Nah, no os entretengo más KD_

**_Reviews:_**

_Kotsuki Kurosaki: A mi también me encanta un Ichigo lanzado. Y sí, amor platónico. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? jaja Gracias por tu review n.n_

_Whatever xD: Me alegra que te parezca interesante. Gracias por leer :3_

_fresita-chan: ¿De verdad lo crees? Mmm... Sí, es cierto pero me gusta más el Ichiruki que el Grimmruki jeje Gracias por el coment._

_Guest: Gracias por leer, y aquí tienes tu tan ansiada conti C:_

_Imariel . ortiz: Gracias por seguir esta historia! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Bueno, Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La historia es una adaptación del fanfic de Inuyasha escrito por la autora gangster-guns._

**_Notas: _**_A ser posible, leed con la canción de fondo. (Que tampoco me pertenece)..._

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_**Capítulo 3: Premios MTV (II)**_

Los premios acababan de empezar e Ichigo se encontraba demasiado bien en el asiento que le había tocado. Éste estaba justo al lado del sitio que le había tocado a la chica con la cual se decía que estaba saliendo: Senna Blank; y justo dos filas más atrás se encontraba Rukia. Desde su posición la veía perfectamente de perfil.

En ese instante, notó como uno de los productores la llamaba y le susurraba algo en el oído. Ella asintió, se levantó y salió tras él. Se sorprendió cuando notó algo que tocaba su pierna y subía más arriba, y dejó de mirar el camino que tomaba Rukia para poner toda su atención en la chica que tenía a su lado.

- ¡Mierda, Senna! Aquí no- susurró.

- ¡Hace una semana que no tenemos acción, Ichi! Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, por favor...- dijo Senna haciendo un puchero. Intentó besarlo, pero él aparto la cara.

Tenía conocimiento de que esa mujer solo lo quería por su fama, pero... ¡qué más daba! Rukia y ella se odiaban desde que se conocían, así que pensó que sería una buena manera para tenerla hirviendo de los celos.

Le dirigió una mirada fría y posó su vista en el escenario. Allí, Andy Samberg y Russell Brand conducían los premios. Él también estaba emocionado por presentar el último premio de la noche: el mejor vídeo del año.

Observó cómo los presentadores ganaban territorio contando algún chiste, para después presentar a Chelsea Handler. Ella cogió el micro y dijo que tenían preparada una sorpresa. Se giró para mirar al asiento vacío de Rukia.

- _"¿No se suponía que ella no presentaba?" _

- Creo que es hora de revelar la sorpresa que teníamos preparada. Nos dejó bastante impresionados con esas fotos tan reveladoras en la playa, pero qué más da cuando es la chica más tierna y buena de todo Hollywood. ¡Damas y caballeros, un fuerte aplauso para RUKIA!- gritó la rubia presentadora, mientras abandonaba el escenario.

Las luces se apagaron a la vez que numerosos silbidos y gritos inundaban el lugar. Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de una guitarra acompañada del alumbramiento de una parte del escenario. Allí estaba Rukia, reposando sobre una cama, con una expresión triste. Pareciera que quería llorar.

(watch?v=GAqgdFSK1R4)

_I probably shouldn't say this (Probablemente no debería decir esto)  
But at times I get so scared (pero a veces me asusto mucho)  
When I think about the  
Previous relationship (Cuando pienso en la pasada relación)  
That we shared (que compartimos)_

Las palmas empezaron a inundar el lugar mientras Rukia se levantaba de la cama para después sentarse en ella, cantando acompañada solo de una guitarra.

_It was awsome, but we lost it (Fue genial, pero la perdimos)  
Is that possible for me (¿Es posible que para mí...)  
Not to care? (...no tenga importancia?)_

And now were standing in the rain (Y ahora estamos parados bajo la lluvia)  
But nothings ever gonna change (pero nada va a cambiar)  
Until you hear (Hasta que escuches)  
My dear... (cariño...)

La batería y las guitarras eléctricas empezaron a sonar con fuerza. Rukia se levantó de la cama y empezó a cantar con toda su fuerza vocal.

_THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU (LAS SIETE COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI)  
The 7 things I hate about you (Las siete cosas que odio de ti)  
Your vain (Tu vanidad)  
Your games (Tus juegos)  
You're insecure (Eres inseguro)  
You love me (Me quieres)  
You like her (Te gusta ella)  
You made me laugh (Me hiciste reír)  
You made me cry (Me hiciste llorar)  
I don't know which side to buy... (No sé qué sitio escoger...)_

_Your friends, they're jerks (Tus amigos, son idiotas)  
When you act like this, just know it hurts (Cuando tú actúas como ellos, solo para que sepas que duele)  
I want to be with the one I know (Quiero estar con aquel que conozco)  
And the 7 things (Y la séptima cosa)  
I hate the most that you do (que más odio de ti que hiciste...)  
You make me love you (...que te quisiera)_

Ichigo sintió varias cosas a la vez. Al principio quedó totalmente idiotizado al verla cantar así, con tanto sentimiento, ver su maquillaje corrido y algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Cuando llegó a las dos últimas líneas, Ichigo sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior... ¿De verdad Rukia amaba a Grimmjow? ¿Con la fama que tenía? Él no era un santo, pero Grimmjow era conocido por ser uno de los mejores "piratas" de Hollywood, y que él hiciera algo así con el corazón de la morena a Ichigo le sentaba terriblemente mal.

Rukia, por su parte, sentía la libertad de decir todo lo que sentía. Cada vez adquiría más velocidad e intensidad. Deseaba que su pareja, y ojalá lo estuviera haciendo, viese los premios. Se sentía libre de la frustración mientras continuaba cantando.

_It's awkward and silent (Es incómodo y silencioso)  
As I wait for you to say (como lo que espero que digas)  
What I need to hear now (Lo que necesito escuchar ahora)  
Is your sincere apology (es tu sincera disculpa)  
When you mean it (Si es sincera)  
I'll believe it (la creeré)  
If you text it (Si lo escribes)  
I'll delete it (lo borraré)  
Let's be clear (Tenemos que ser claros)  
Well I'm not coming back (No voy a regresar)  
You're taking 7 steps here (Te he dado siete pistas aquí)_

Se levantó de la cama, acompañada solo de la guitarra que había sonado en el inicio. El lugar seguía inundado por las palmas del público. Rukia caminó hasta la escalera del escenario.

Volvieron a escucharse la batería y las guitarras eléctricas. Rukia saltó en su lugar y rasgó el pijama que actuaba como disfraz para dejar paso a una musculosa que decía: NO BOYS, NO PROBLEMS; acompañada de unos vaqueros y unas _converse _negras. Cogió el micrófono y siguió cantando.

_THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU (LAS SIETE COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI)  
The 7 things I hate about you (Las siete cosas que odio de ti)  
Your vain (Tu vanidad)  
Your games (Tus juegos)  
You're insecure (Eres inseguro)  
You love me (Me quieres)  
You like her (Te gusta ella)  
You made me laugh (Me hiciste reír)  
You made me cry (Me hiciste llorar)  
I don't know which side to buy... (No sé qué sitio escoger...)_

_Your friends, they're jerks (Tus amigos, son idiotas)  
When you act like this, just know it hurts (Cuando tú actúas como ellos, solo para que sepas que duele)  
I want to be with the one I know (Quiero estar con aquel que conozco)  
And the 7 things (Y la séptima cosa)  
I hate the most that you do (que más odio de ti que hiciste...)  
You make me love you (...que te quisiera) _

Ichigo volvió a sentir algo romperse en su interior con los mismos versos que ella pronunció, a la vez que bailaba, saltando agresivamente, y revolvía su pelo. Esa era la idea de la canción. Él estaba fascinado por haber conocido ese lado salvaje de ella, pero esa canción estaba dedicada a otro idiota.

En el escenario aparecieron varias chicas con peluches, cartas, foto, cajas en forma de corazón y calendarios. Todas rodearon a Rukia, acompañadas solo por una guitarra. Rukia volvió a la cama seguida de las chicas con los "corazones rotos".

_And compared to all the great things (Y comparando todas las cosas estupendas)  
that would take too long to write, (que llevaría mucho tiempo escribir)  
I probably should mention the seven that I like… (Probablemente debería mencionar las siete que me gustan...)_

En ese momento, Rukia se levantó encima de la cama y subió una mano junto con las demás chicas, mientras parecía que lágrimas reales caían sobre sus mejillas.

_The 7 things I like about you (Las siete cosas que me gustan de ti)  
Your hair (Tu pelo)  
Your eyes (Tus ojos)  
Your old goodbyes (Tus viejas despedidas)  
When we kiss I think about the time (Cuando nos besamos estoy hipnotizada)  
You make me laugh (Me haces reír)  
You make me cry (Me haces llorar)  
But I guess that's bullsh*t I'll have to buy (Pero supongo que tendré que escoger los dos lados)  
Your hands in mine (Tus manos sobre las mías)  
When they're intertwined (Cuando estamos juntos)  
Everything's alright (todo está bien)  
I want to be with the one I know (Quiero estar con aquel que conozco)  
And the 7 things (Y la séptima cosa)  
I like the most that you do (que más me gusta de ti que hiciste...)  
You make me love you (...que te quisiera)_

En la pantalla gigante situada tras Rukia, apareció una foto en la que aparecía Rukia - claramente sujetando la cámara - y a su lado la cara de Grimmjow toda pintada, cruces en los ojos, bigotes, barba, gafas... maldades que harían - y hacen - las adolescentes.

La gente, incluyendo a cierto muchacho, se levantó para aplaudir a Rukia. Silbaban, gritaban, piropeaban... Rukia no podía estar más feliz, y terminó la canción secándose las lágrimas, reales por cierto.

A pesar de todo lo que decía esa canción, sonrió y siguió aplaudiendo. No se levantó en ningún momento, al igual que su acompañante. Parecía ser que eran los únicos que no estaban de pie.

-_ "La imagen, Ichigo, la imagen"-_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

-_ "Lo que hago por dinero"_- pensó Senna, a la vez que miraba con desprecio a la cantante.

- ¡Gracias Premios MTV!- gritó, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba del escenario. Estaba contenta porque todos se habían dado cuenta de que el de la foto era Grimmjow. Solo era una pequeña venganza.

_0o b.l.e.a.c.h o0_

Ya se habían presentado y entregado varios premios, de los cuales Rukia había ganado tres: "Mejor canción femenina", "Mejor actuación en vivo" y "Mejor vídeo pop"; solo le quedaba la nominación a "Mejor vídeo del año".

La banda de Kaien, los_ Neon Tress, _también había hecho su presentación. Esta era una de las bandas que generalmente no tenía problemas con la prensa.

En ese instante, llamaron a Ichigo tras bastidores a arreglarse para presentar el último _moon man _de la noche. El productor lo llevó al _backstage, _donde le dieron un sobre con el nombre del ganador. Se sentía ansioso por leerlo, pero no podía.

- Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¡den la bienvenida al gran Ichigo Kurosaki!- gritó el presentador, mientras Ichigo aparecía caminando hacia el escenario con dos botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Todas las chicas del lugar se quedaron mirándolo embobadas, subiendo las manos para que él se las chocara. Un grupo de chicas excitadas lo agarró de la chaqueta y casi hicieron que se comiera el suelo.

- Eeh, tranquilas. Hay Ichigo para todas- dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- Creo que ese chico debería aprender algo llamado modestia- dijo una chica rubia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de una morena.

- ¡Oh, Ran, pensé que no vendrías!- dijo la chica, sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga. Rangiku correspondió al gesto y siguieron esperando a que el Kurosaki entregase el último premio de la noche.

- Y el ganador del mejor vídeo del año es...

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

- ¡Rukia Kuchiki con la canción Seven Things!- gritó con una sonrisa en su cara.

Las cámaras enfocaban a Rukia, quien sonreía mientras se levantaba y corría a recoger su premio. La morena subió las escaleras con una increíble agilidad para llevar tacones, dejando que todos observaran el vestido blanco que llevaba. Cuando se acordó de la persona que le iba a entregar el premio se borró su sonrisa.

Recuperó una sonrisa algo falsa y alzó el brazo para coger su premio, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió.

- No, no, no conejita. Primero tienes que saludarme y después te doy el premio- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa arrogante.

A Rukia se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, pero mantuvo la compostura. Se puso aun más de puntillas para besar la mejillas de Ichigo, lo que no se esperó la acción del chico.

Ichigo movió su cara, causando que Rukia besara sus labios. La chica y el público estaban bastante sorprendidos, tanto que las mandíbulas de los presentes casi tocan el suelo. A excepción, claro, de Senna, quien se mordía la lengua para no gritar.

La chica de ojos azules apartó su cara sonrojada mientras lo observaba. Él sonreía arrogantemente mientras el público seguía mudo.

Ichigo inclinó el premio y Rukia lo cogió, sin hacer apenas contacto entre sus manos. El público empezó a gritar y silbar, pidiendo un beso entre grito y grito, cosa que Rukia no podía creer. El chico malo solo le besó la mejilla y se retiró del escenario, no sin antes escuchar algunos comentarios de la gente.

_"¡Me has roto el corazón!"_

_"¡Qué envidia, Kurosaki!"_

Rukia solo cogió el premio y sonrió como pudo a la cámara que la enfocaba en ese momento.

- En fin, después de... eh... c-creo que no sé qué es lo que acaba de pasar, pero bueno. Este premio va dedicado a ti, Ran. ¡Gracias por todo!- dijo, bajándose del escenario con la cabeza agachada.

Cuando iba a sentarse, una mano tocó su hombro.

- ¿La ganadora de la noche tiene tiempo para un servidor?- dijo un hombre de ojos verdes.

- Para usted siempre, señor Stone- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres conocer al que será tu compañero estrella en la película?

- ¡Por supuesto!- dijo emocionada.

- ¿Has firmado el contrato?- preguntó Stone, caminando hacia el _backstage._

- Claro que sí. No podía negarme, además que mi representante lo envió a su estudio.

- Bien, Rukia. Me emociona mucho que te unas a nosotros- se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió-. Él será tu compañero de rodaje- dijo emocionado.

Pero la mandíbula de Rukia ya rozaba el suelo.

- Vaya, conejita. ¿Tú serás mi compañera?- preguntó de forma prepotente.

Esta era la mejor oferta que había aceptado en toda su vida.

_**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH** _

_Bueno, bueno... ¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por fin se han dado el tan ansiado besoooooooo!_

_Nee... Nah, ya sabéis: un review __no le hace mal a nadie._

_Nos vemos :3_


	4. El acuerdo

_Hola a todos mis lectoreees!_

_Qué tal habéis estado? Espero que bien jeje... :3 Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis vuestro capi n.n_

**_Reviews:_**

_Kotsuki Kurosaki: Vayaa si las cosas se pondrán interestings jaja yo creo que ella también lo disfrutará XD Gracias por el review!_

_fresita-chan: siii que le den a la otra, viva nuestro ichiruki Gracias por leer C:_

_Loen: en realidad no lo es tanto, pero el fic así lo exige jjajaj las relaciones ichiruki SIEMPRE son buenas jaajaja gracias por el coment._

_Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: A mí tampoco me gusta... pero qué le vamos a hacer... ya tendrá su merecido. Gracias por seguir la historia :D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bueno, Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. La historia es una adaptación del fanfic de Inuyasha escrito por la autora arianawh0a (antes gangster-guns). _

___**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

___**Capítulo 4: El acuerdo**_

- ¿C-c-compañero?- preguntó Rukia, retrocediendo lentamente sin haber cerrado aun la boca. Miró a Jared y juntó sus labios en una mueca de odio. Él estaba sonriendo. ¿¡Por qué mierda Jared estaba sonriendo!?

- Bueno, os dejo para que os conozcáis o entréis en los personajes. ¿Vale?

- No.

- Creo que deberíais conoceros antes y...

- He dicho que no- le interrumpió Rukia. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Ichigo, por su lado, sonreía arrogantemente a la vez que veía a Rukia con sus nervios alterados, a punto de abalanzarse sobre su director y matarlo con sus propias manos. Iba a disfrutar grabar esa película al máximo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Seremos compañeros, enana. Deberíamos llevarnos bien- dijo Ichigo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡No me llames enana! ¡ Y de ninguna manera grabaré una película contigo, por mucho que sea para niños. Me niego- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Sentía ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto a ella?

- La verdad es que es una película para mayores de dieciocho años, de clasificación R...- susurró Jared, rogando a Kami que Rukia no le oyese. Sin embargo, sí que lo hizo.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¡Estáis locos! ¡No, no, no, no, no y mil veces NO!- se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino.

- No seas necia. ¿Has leído el guión siquiera?- gruñó Ichigo.

- Bueno... no. Mi representante iba a traérmelo mañana, pero...

- Solo deja que te cuente la trama, Rukia. Por favor...- suplicó Jared-. Además, tienes un contrato con nosotros. Si lo infringes, puedes ir a la corte.

La morena estaba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, quería matar a su representante, revivirlo, despedirlo y volver a matarlo. ¿Cómo había podido aceptar un contrato sin siquiera saber el guión?

Suspiró, rendida. Estaba cansada. Quería irse a casa.

- Bien. Iré a mi casa... pediré un guión, lo leeré y luego llamaré para confirmarlo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rukia, levantando la cabeza y mirando a ambos. Su mirada seguía fija en la de Ichigo. Él la miraba sonriente, parecía que le gustaba verla sufrir.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir a Rukia pasar por su lado.

- ¿La hemos cagado?- preguntó Jared.

- No, su representante la ha cagado. Tendría que haberle dado el guión en cuanto le llegó.

Jared no quería perder a su protagonista antes de siquiera empezar a grabar.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Eh?

- Que no te preocupes. Rukia no rechazará la oferta.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Ichigo solo sonrió:- Si su representante no la ha dado el guión es porque lo ha estado leyendo detenidamente. Así son todos. Si los leen enteros es porque les interesa y quieren que el cliente participe en las películas. Créeme, tengo experiencia. Si a su representante no le hubiera gustado, ten por seguro que ni siquiera le habría dicho que ha llegado el guión.

Jared lo miró sorprendido, pero confió en él. Confiaba en que la cantante aceptara esa propuesta. Ella era la única que tenían y la más adecuada para ese papel.

_0o b.l.e.a.c.h o0 _

Rukia llegó exhausta a su casa. Se bajó de la limusina con una rara expresión en su rostro y se giró hacia el conductor.

- Gracias, Jay.

- Rukki, ¿qué pasa?

- He tenido una día MUY largo. Mañana te cuento todo- dijo Rukia sonriendo. Desde que salió de la habitación no lo había hecho.

- Bien, peque. Creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy- dijo, bajándose de la limusina-. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Rukki. Mañana me cuentas- dijo Jay, besándole la frente y empujándola hacia adentro.

- De acuerdo. Adiós, Jay- susurró.

Entró en su casa silenciosamente. La estancia estaba a oscuras. Sus padres seguramente estaban durmiendo. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí, encima de su cama, se encontró con un okupa: su conejo. Lo apartó un poco, y se acostó a su lado.

- _Mañana será un buen día, mucho mejor que este...-_ pensó, y se dispuso a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por las finas cortinas que cubrían su ventana. Alguien había subido las persianas y había abierto la ventana, seguramente había sido su madre.

Se sentó en la cama y dispuso su cuerpo a estirarse. A su memoria llegaron los recuerdos de la pasada noche. Eso le recordó que tenía que revisar el correo urgentemente. Se levantó bostezando y se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes color melocotón.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y con agilidad, llegando hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontraba su padre. Este sostenía un paquete en sus manos.

- Rukia, esto es para ti- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, papá. Es de Miranda, seguramente el nuevo guión- comentó Rukia como si nada, pero por dentro estaba deseando abrir el paquete.

- Toma- dijo extendiéndole el paquete-. Recuerda que hoy a las siete debes ir a...

- Al estudio. Bailar, canciones. Lo sé. ¡Adiós!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia el patio de su casa.

Rompió el paquete y apareció ante sus ojos. Era ese, el guión de la película: un gran libreto en el que ponía "Cosa nostra". Se sentó en una de las hamacas que había alrededor de la piscina y empezó a leerlo.

_0o b.l.e.a.c.h o0_

_**16:45 horas...**_

Ichigo había llegado esa madrugada ebrio a su casa, así que ahora se encontraba durmiendo. Su hermano también había salido a un club y llegó a casa quince minutos después que el pelinaranja, al que encontró tirado en la escalera de la entrada cantando una canción. Curiosamente, era de su grupo. Así que, como buen hermano mayor, lo dejó en el sofá.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Levántate ahora mismo!- gritó una voz masculina con tono grave.

El chico hizo un movimiento brusco y cayó al suelo, masajeándose la zona afectada por el golpe- curiosamente, su cabeza-. Levantó la vista y la fijó en su padre, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ichigo, levantándose para estar a la altura de su padre.

- ¿Realmente, tienes que hacer eso todas las noches? ¿Salir a emborracharte? ¿Ir a... cabarets? y quien sabe. Andan diciendo que te vieron aspirando cosas raras- dijo Isshin con una expresión más suave.

Ichigo estaba con la boca abierta. ¿Su padre en serio creía todo lo que decía la gente?

- ¿Realmente- dijo Ichigo siguiendo el tono de su padre-, crees que estoy metido en esas cosas?

- Ya no sé qué creer, hijo...- dijo caminando hacia la puerta-. ¡Ah! Ha llamado Jared. Tienes que estar a las siete y media en el estudio para encontrarte con Rukia.

- Oh, sí, papá... - dijo Ichigo, formando una sonrisa en sus labios y adoptando una pose pensativa.

- ¿Sabes? Es una chica guapa y con el expediente limpio. No como esa chica... ¿cómo era?

- Blanks, papá. Ya lo sé.

Tal vez podrías acercarte a esa chica más de lo que crees- dijo Isshin, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Bueno... Brad y Angelina se conocieron grabando Sr. y Sra. Smith... Quién sabe lo que podría pasarte a ti...

- No es mi tipo- dijo Ichigo cortante. Aunque sonreía por dentro. La idea de su viejo no era para nada mala...

- Lo que tú digas...

_0o b.l.e.a.c.h o0 _

Rukia estaba llegando al estudio y pista de baile. Tenía muchas ideas para su nueva canción y no quería olvidarlas pensando en el guión. Lo leyó, sí, pero solo la mitad. Luego se quedó dormida. Tenía energía para dar y vender, y aun quería saber cuáles eran esas escenas de tipo R que saldrían en la película...

Entró en el salón y allí encontró a su coreógrafa. Ensayaron durante unos veinticinco minutos. Tan concentradas estaban que no se percataron de la presencia de un castaño y un pelinaranja. Ambos se quedaron mirando los movimientos de Rukia, con la música de fondo.

- _Para ser tan enana sabe moverse bastante bien...- _pensó Ichigo.

Cuando la música dejó de tocar, ambos se miraron y empezaron a aplaudir, dejando a una morena bastante sorprendida. Con sus ojos azules pudo ver claramente a los dos. Les hixo un gesto para que se acercaran y se sentaron en el suelo de madera.

Ichigo se veía un poco tenso, cosa que Rukia notó enseguida. Pero luego se percató de su atuendo: llevaba un pantalón de deporte corto y un bando de color negro los dos, así que se veía mucho. Cogió una sudadera y se la puso. Después dio comienzo a la conversación.

- He leído el guión...- ¿Y qué te parec...?

- No he acabao. Supongo que aun me falta la parte más... atrevida de la película.

- No creo que eso sea un problema para ti, eres muy buena actriz. Lo demuestras en tus vídeos.

- También he hablado con mi representante. Dijo que aceptara, pero...

- Aumentaremos la paga, si es lo que quieres- dijo Jared. La chica abrió sus ojos azules como platos. ¿Más dinero de los tres millones que le daban?

- No es eso. Aun no sé si podré hacerlo...

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, Kia. Te hemos visto en tus vídeos. Además, Ichigo puede tener química con cualquiera- dijo con una risita.

Rukia también rio.

- Está bien.

- ¿¡Aceptas!?- preguntó Ichigo bastante sorprendido.

- Con algunas condiciones...

- Dilas, las cumpliremos- aseguró Jared.

- Es clasificada para mayores... yo aun no lo soy.

- Tranquila, ya tenemos los papeles.

- No quiero que me toque en lugares... privados- dijo lo último con un hilo de voz.

- Eres demasiado inocente y buen, Kia. Sabrás actuar.

- ¿Te veremos en el set?- preguntó Ichigo.

Pensativa, miró al los dos. Ichigo sonreía prepotentemente.

- Desde luego- sonrió algo desconfiada.

- De acuerdo. Miércoles en Universal.

- Allí estaré.

Los tres se levantaron del suelo. Ichigo aun seguía mirando las piernas de la cantante. No era fea, para nada. Jared ya estaba fuera.

Se acercó a ella con paso lento y besó su mejilla lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que Rukia se estremeciera. Le guiñó un ojo y salió. Rukia se tocó el lugar donde los labios de Ichigo se habían posado con la yema de sus dedos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Había olvidado toda la coreografía...

___**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**BLEACH**_

_Ya estáaa! Qué os ha parecido? Espero que bien... n.n_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana. Remember this: REVIEW jaja_

_Chaoo..._


	5. Aviso Importante

Estimados lectores,

Lamento profundamente comunicaros que, por causas personales de las cuales no voy a hablar, el fanfic queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

De todas formas, agradezco sinceramente a todos aquellos que leéis esta historia.

Sin más que comunicaros, me despido.

Naye Kuchiki


End file.
